coolchicangelgirlsocsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ivory Roode
'Early Life' Ivory is the youngest out of two sisters. She wanted to be a wrestler since her sister Angelina started when she was just a freshman in High School 'Wrestling Career' Ivory Debuted for TNA on December 5, 2010 at their Final Resoultion PPV. There she saved former TNA Knockout Champion Ally Copeland from a beat down caused by her sister Lena Williams. Afterwards Ivory would be under the mentorship of Ally and TNA World Champion Katie Borden The first time Ivory got a TNA Knockout Title match was when she faced her sister Lena for the vacated Title at Genesis only a month after debuting. There she would win the Knockouts Championship and hold it for 6 months. On The February 17th edition of Impact Ivory joined the newly created Stable The Entourage created by TNA World Champion and then TV Champion Katie Borden Also in the Stable are Ally Copeland Eliza LoMonaco, Lakeisha Davis-Hughes and Lily Daniels. Her Stablemates Eliza and Lakeisha would go on to help her in her fued with Winter, Angelina and Autumn. Darning Ivory's first reign as TNA Knockout Champion she mostly feud with Madison Rayne, Tara and her sister Lena. Her fued with Lena ended when her and Tara turned on Madison leaving Ivory to fued with just Madison. Darning her fued with Madison Ivory also became the third member of Beer Money Inc. After Ivory's fued with Madison ended she and fellow Entourage members Lakeisha and Eliza would go on to fued with Winter her sister Autumn and Angelina Love. The rivalry would go on for many months. While Ivory fued with them she also became one half of the TNA Tag Team Champions taking over for Robert Roode while he was injured. She helped James Storm Successfuly defend the titles at Slammiversary against the British Invasion at the same time successfuly defending her own title against Angelina. Her first title reign ended at Hardcore Justice where Winter defeated Ivory using her Blood Mist move. Ivory would soon earn her rematch after defeating Madison Rayne the following Thursday. Two weeks later on the September 1st edition of Impact Ivory successfuly regained her title against Winter but only to lose it at No Surrender. After Ivory lost her title to Winter at No Surrender Winter was stripped of the title by Katie Borden because of her illeagal blood mist move. After Winter was stripped of the title Ivory faced Rosita for the vacated title which Ivory won making that her third Knockouts title reign. 'Personal Life' Ivory is the Youngest sister of Angelina Love and Lena Williams. In late January she started dating fellow Beer Money Member Robert Roode and kept it secret until June when Katie, Ally, AJ and Daniels found out. 'Finishing Moves' *Ivory Blossom (Backbreaker) *Blossoms Wind (Running DDT) 'Tag Teams/Stables' *The Entourage *Beer Money 'Title Reigns/Accomplishments' *3 Time TNA Knockout Champion *1 Time TNA Tag Team Champion 'Entrance Music' *Junkies For Fame by Shinedown (Singles Theme 1) *Awake and Alive by Skillet (Singles Theme 2) *High Voltage by Linkin Park (Entourage Theme) *Take a Fall by Serg Salanas (Beer Money Theme) 'Twitter Account' Ivory's Twitter account is @IvoryBlossom she mostly uses it to talk to friends and fans and post pictures of family and friends. She also teases Angelina on there sometimes.